Two MenOne Heart
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: Based on the New World Zorro that was on Fox Family Channel Victoria is in love with two men but how will she react when she find out they are one in the same


Victoria walked around the tavern, collecting the last of the dishes from lunch. She carried them to the kitchen, then returned to the tavern. As she stepped behind the bar to collect some glasses, the door opened. She looked up as Diego entered the tavern. He removed his hat and approached the bar.

"Buenos Tardes Diego. What can I do for you?'

"May I have a glass of lemonade?"

"Si."

She grabbed a mug from the shelf and filled it. As she handed it to him, her fingers brushed his and a shiver ran down her spine. He took a sip, then set the mug down.

"What brings you into the pueblo today?"

"I volunteered to take some supplies to the children's mission." He said, "I have to wait for them to finish loading the cart."

"That is very generous of you to give up your day to do something like that."

"I wish there was more to give."

"I want to help." She said, "Let me see what I have upstairs."

Diego nodded and Victoria headed upstairs. She opened the linen closet and began searching. After a moment, she pulled out blankets, sheets and towels that she did not use anymore and carried them to the stairs.

She started to call for Diego but decided to try to carry everything by herself. She started down the stairs but missed a step and pitched forward. The blankets, sheets and towels went tumbling down the stairs. She managed to grab the rail and steadied herself. Slowly, she sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Victoria!" Diego shouted

"I'm fine." She managed weakly, he head in her lap

Before she could stop him, he rushed up the stairs. She kept her head hidden, knowing her cheeks were flaming from embarrassment. He sat next to her, reaching for her hand.

"Are you okay?" he whispered

"My foot slipped."

"Please be careful." He said, then added quietly, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

He stood, pulling her to her feet. Their eyes met for a brief moment, then he started down the stairs. She followed slowly, trying to figure out what he meant. 

When they reached the bottom, they started to clean up the mess. They carried everything to the table. Diego studied everything, then turned to her.

"Are you sure you can give this much?"

"I hate to think of those children going without. I wish I could give more."

The tavern door opened and Annie stepped inside

"Buenos Tardes Victoria, Don Diego."

"Buenos Tardes Annie." Diego said.

Victoria waited until Annie had her apron on.

"Will you be able to watch the tavern this afternoon."

"Si."

She turned back to Diego

"Would you mind if I came along?"

"Not at all. I would enjoy the company."

She turned back to Annie

"I'm going to deliver some supplies to the children's mission with Diego. If I am not back, please lock up."

"Si."

Victoria turned back to Diego

"When do you want to leave?"

"Let me check on the cart." He said, "I'll bring it over and we can load this stuff."

"Okay."

Diego walked out the door, leaving Annie and Victoria to get things ready. Victoria folded the blankets, not listening while Annie kept up a steady stream of chatter. Her mind kept going back to the stairs and what Diego had said to her. 

_'What could he have meant?'_

The tavern door opened and Diego stepped inside.

"Are you ready?"

Victoria nodded and they each picked up a bundle, to take to the cart. After three trips, everything was loaded and they were ready to go. He helped her in, then climbed in next to her. Giving the reins a tug, the horses trotted to the pueblo gates. 

Once they cleared the gate, Diego cracked the whip and the horses took off. Victoria gripped the side of the cart, hoping to keep herself steady. Diego must have noticed, because he pulled on the reins, slowing the horses. Victoria slowly eased her grip on the cart. 

She leaned back in the seat and relaxed. After a moment, she untied the ribbon in her hair and shook her head. Diego watched her out of the corner of his eye, his heartbeat beginning to quicken. He was amazed that little the things had such an effect on him. 

What he didn't know, was the Victoria was also watching him out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes took in his profile as they passed under a tree. The shadows on his face made her compare him to another. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

Soon the mission came into view. Diego pulled the reins, bringing the horses to a stop. He climbed down and walked around to her side to help her. They approached the courtyard and two children that were playing ran inside. A moment later, a man came from inside. He walked towards Diego and Victoria. Diego held out his hand. 

"Padre Miguel?"

"Si."

"I am Diego de la Vega and this is Victoria Escalante. We brought some supplies from the pueblo."

"Gracias, let me get someone to help you."

He disappeared inside. A moment later, he returned with 2 older boys. They followed Diego and Victoria to the cart. As they began unloading, Victoria asked

"What do you want me to do?"

"Wait here." He said, "It should only take a few minutes."

Victoria stood next to the cart, watching them unload the supplies and carry them into the mission. Slowly her eyes wandered to the courtyard where the children were playing. She saw a young girl sitting off by herself, holding something in her arms. After a moment she walked over to the girl. She could see the girl was holding a rag doll. The girl glanced up as Victoria sat next to her. 

"What's your name." Victoria asked

"Selena."

"That's a very pretty name." She said, "I'm Victoria."

Diego came out of the mission to see Victoria sitting under the tree with the young girl. He watched her gather the girl up in her arms and began rocking her slowly. Padre Miguel came out a moment later.

"I would never believe it." He whispered

"What?' 

"Selena, the little girl with you friend, has been here for 2 years. This is the first time she has let anyone get that close to her."

"Where is her family."

"Her parents and little sister were killed in an Indian raid."

Diego watched Victoria rock the little girl. He knew that someday she would make a wonderful mother. 

_'Perhaps…' he thought but pushed it out of his mind_

"Don Diego?"

He turned back to the padre.

"Si padre?'

"Would you and the senorita like to stay for the evening." He asked, "There appears to be a storm brewing."

Diego glanced at the darkening clouds on the horizon. He heard a growl of thunder a moment later.

"We should make it to the pueblo in time."

They made their way over to where Victoria and Selena were sitting. He could hear her humming a song that his mother used to sing to them when they were kids. She looked up at them, her arms tightening around Selena.

"We need to be going." He whispered

"Si." She whispered

Diego bent down and removed the sleeping child from Victoria's arms. He handed her to the padre and helped Victoria to her feet. She leaned over and kissed the sleeping girl's cheek.

"Sleep well angel." She whispered

"Mama?' the girl whispered

Victoria looked up at Diego, tears in her eyes. He shook his head and nodded to the cart.

"I wish I was your mother." She whispered, choking back her sobs

She backed away and moved towards the cart. Diego helped her in, then climbed in next to her. She looked back to see the padre carry Selena into the mission. A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to Diego, who was holding out his handkerchief. She took it, and wiped her eyes. 

"I want to take her with me." She whispered

"I will bring you back anytime you want."

"It won't be the same."

Before Diego could answer, there was another low growl of thunder. They looked up as a bolt of lightening streaked across the sky. He gave the reins a tug and the horses sprang to life. He cracked the whip, urging the horses to go faster. They carriage bounced across the land as they traveled faster and faster.

They made it to the De la Vega stable as the rain began. Diego guided the horses into to stable and jumped down. He unhitched the horses and led them to the stalls. Victoria wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to take away the chill the wind and rain caused.

He came back to the carriage and helped her down. When he noticed her shivering, he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder, even though he knew it wouldn't provide much warmth. He began rubbing her arms, hoping to take some of the chill away.

She looked up and their eyes met. Diego's eyes slipped to her lips. His head started to bend but a clap of thunder tore them apart. He took her hand and led her to the door. The wind was whipping around and the rain was coming down in sheets. Diego knew there was no way it was going to let up anytime soon, so he turned to Victoria..

"Ready?' he asked, taking her hand

She nodded.

"Now."

They ran from the stable and towards the gates. As they rounded the corner, Victoria's foot slid on some mud and she fell. Diego scooped her up and ran to the hacienda. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his chest. 

When they made it into the hacienda, Diego leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. He looked down as she moved her head away from his chest.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't know."

He set her down carefully, but kept an arm around her waist. She put her foot down, then pulled it back quickly. Diego scooped her up again and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He made the mistake of looking down again. Their eyes locked and his head began to bend towards hers. They did not notice Alejandro step out of his study until he spoke.

"What is going on here?"

Diego tore his eyes away from Victoria and looked at his father.

"We got stuck in the storm father." he explained, "When we were running for the hacienda, Victoria slipped and twisted her ankle."

"Are you all right?" he asked Victoria

"Si Don Alejandro." 

"Marissa, Rosa!" he shouted

Two women appeared from the kitchen rushing over to Alejandro

"Si senor." One said

"Would you both draw warm baths for Diego and Victoria."

"Si senor" they said and headed up the stairs.

Alejandro turned back to Diego and Victoria.

"I want you both into warm baths and then bed."

"Si." They said together

Diego followed Marissa up the stairs and down a long hallway. He paused outside the open door, looking down at her. There was so much she wanted to say to him but she couldn't find the words. He stepped into the room and Marissa looked up from the tub she was filling. 

"I will take it from here Senor."

Diego set Victoria on the edge of the tub and excused himself. Marissa stepped behind Victoria as the door shut. After undoing the hooks on the back of her dress, Marissa helped Victoria slide her dress down her shoulders and to the floor. Victoria shed the rest of her clothing off and slid into the water.

"I will take these to be cleaned senorita." She said, picking up the wet clothing

Victoria nodded, not wanting to speak. She submerged herself in the water, letting it take the chill away. Soon she felt herself begin to relax. Her eyes closed and the image of her and Diego in the barn filled her mind. Only this time, his lips brushed hers. She ran her fingers over her lips, trying to imagine what it would feel like to have him kiss her, the way Zorro kissed her. 

"Senorita?" Marissa called, knocking on the door

Her eyes opened.

"Si."

"Senor De la Vega gave me something for you to wear. May I bring it in?"

"Si."

The door opened and she stepped inside. Draping the gown over her arm, Marissa picked up a white towel and walked over to the tub. Victoria pulled herself up and wrapped the towel around herself. After drying off, Marissa handed her the nightgown.

"I will turn down the covers on you bed senorita."

Victoria nodded and Marissa left the room. She slipped the nightgown over her head, letting it replace the towel. Then she folded the towel and set it on the shelf. She stepped out of the tub and walked over to the mirror. 

She looked in the mirror and felt a little guilty because she knew her ankle was not injured. However ust for once, she wanted to feel what is was like to be in the arms of the man she loved. 

"Senorita?"

"Its all right Marissa."

The door opened and Marissa stepped inside. She began to move towards Victoria but she held up her hand. 

"I can walk by myself." She said, "You can go back downstairs."

"Senor de la Vega said I am to make sure you get to bed."

Victoria was too tired to fight. She nodded and Marissa moved to her side. She slipped an arm around Victoria's waist and led her to the door. Marissa opened it and Victoria saw a bed twice as big as hers in the tavern. The covers were turned back, waiting for her. 

Marissa helped her to the bed, then stepped back. Victoria lifted her legs and stretched out. Marissa began to pull the covers up but Victoria stopped her. She started to lean back when there was a knock on the door. 

"Si?" she said, sitting up

The door opened and Diego stuck his head inside. 

"May I come in?"

Victoria nodded and he pushed the door open with his foot. She watched him bend down to pick something up. When he straightened up, she saw it was a tray with 2 bowls and 2 mugs. Carefully he walked over to the bed and set the tray beside her. He pulled a chair next to the bed and handed her a bowl. Then he settled in the chair and picked up a bowl for himself.

"Marissa, my father needs you downstairs." He said

"Si senor. Buenos tardes."

Diego nodded and she stepped out of the room. Victoria turned back to Diego, a smile on her face

"I thought your father said he wanted both of us in bed." She said, picking up the spoon

He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean Diego."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Now go to bed."

"I'll go as soon as I see you eat something."

She lifted her spoon and began to eat. Diego watched for a moment, the lifted his spoon. During the silence, Victoria tried to think of ways to approach what happened in the barn and the hallway. 

When they finished, they set the bowl down and Diego moved the tray to the dresser. When he came back, he pulled his chair closer to the bed.

"Victoria I…" he began just as she started "Diego I…"

They both laughed. Diego waited for a moment, then said

"You first."

Victoria looked down, still not sure what to say. There was something going on between them and she could not ignore her growing feelings. She jumped when she felt his hand on her arm. She looked up and saw the concern in his eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm tired Diego." She said, "Can we talk tomorrow."

Diego nodded and stood up slowly. He leaned down and Victoria took a deep breath as his lips brushed across her forehead. She tilted her head back slightly and his lips met hers. Her arms slipped around his neck, drawing him down onto the bed. 

He stretched out, his arms wrapping around her. As he pulled her to him, her arms slipped from around his neck to his back. She marveled at the muscles that she never knew existed. He pulled back, looking in her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered

Victoria drew in her breath. His hand stroked the side of her face as he stared into his eyes. Before she could stop herself, she whispered

"I love you too Diego."

He drew her in for another kiss. Victoria let herself get lost in this kiss.

Victoria started to roll over in bed, when she came into contact with something. She sat up quickly, looking down to see Diego sleeping next to her. Suddenly, everything that happened last night came back in a flash. Riding to the mission, the storm, slipping on the mud in the garden. 

She closed her eyes and her fingers went to her lips. The kiss Diego had given her was still fresh in her mind. She opened them, her eyes fixing on Diego. The way his dark hair fell across his forehead made her want to brush it away. She resisted the urge and slid away carefully, so she did not wake him.

She slipped out of bed and stood up slowly. Quietly, she crept across the room to the table and found the dress Diego brought in last night waiting for her. She stepped into the bathroom and changed quickly. 

She started to leave through the bathroom door, then realized that her sandals were in the bedroom. Quietly she opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom. She found her shoes and slipped them on. Her hand closed around the doorknob and she started to open it when she heard Diego speak

"Were you going to leave without saying good bye?"

She turned to see Diego sitting up in bed. She knew that he must have woke up when she slipped out of bed. 

"Diego…I….I didn't….want to disturb you."

He climbed out of bed and walked over to where she was. She backed up, not sure what he was going to do or say. He held out his hand.

"Victoria, we need to talk about last night."

"I have to get to the tavern."

"Just a few minutes, then I will take you to the tavern."

"I…I really have to go."

Before he could get another word out, she opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind her. He opened the door and ran down the stairs as she slipped through the gate. He was so intent on catching her, he did not notice his father in the garden.

"Victoria, wait" he shouted but it was too late.

He turned slowly and finally noticed his father sitting at the table. 

"Sorry father."

"Son, I think we need to talk." He said

"Can we talk later?"

"Now Diego."

Something in his father's tone made him turn around. Slowly he walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair but kept his eyes on the gate, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Victoria as she rode by.

"Diego?"

He turned his attention to his father. 

"Si?"

"Last night, I found Marissa in the kitchen when she was supposed to be in Victoria's room." He said, "She told me you brought Victoria some soup and told her that I wanted her downstairs."

"Si father."

"I checked your room and you weren't there. I went back later and you still weren't there."

Diego took a deep breath. He knew it was time to tell his father everything. He only hoped his father would be able to understand why he had to keep this from him for so long.

"I spent last night with Victoria."

His father began to open his mouth and Diego added

"Nothing happened father."

"What if someone saw you? Did you not think the consequences?"

"For once I did not think rationally." He said angrily, "For once I followed my heart."

"Diego…"

"Let me finish, I love Victoria with all of my heart. I want to marry her and I do not care what anyone in the pueblo thinks."

"Finally you admit it." He said, "Now maybe you can do something about it."

"Since we are talking father." He said, "There is something else we need to discuss but I think we should move into the sala."

His father nodded and stood up slowly. They walked into the hacienda and Diego slid the sala door shut. His father pulled out a chair and Diego leaned against the desk. He looked up at the picture of his mother hanging over the fireplace.

__

'Give me strength mother.'

"Diego?"

He looked down, meeting his father's gaze. After a moment, he said

"I do not know where to begin."

"Just tell me son. Nothing came be that bad."

"So much time has passed father." He said, "I guess there is only one way to tell you."

"Si?"

"I…I am…Zorro. I am sorry to have kept it from you and I understand…"

He stopped when he saw his father grinning.

"Father?"

"You finally admit it." He said, "You don't know how long I have been waiting."

"How long have you known?"

"For many years my son."

"So all of that was…"

"An act son…just like yours." He said, "I knew you would tell me when the time was right."

Diego wasn't sure what to say. Slowly he walked over to his father, his eyes never leaving his father's. His father held out his hand, which Diego accepted. He let his father pull him into his arms.

"I am sorry father." Diego whispered, "I should have told you sooner."

'I know you had your reasons son." He whispered, "And I want you to know that I am very proud of you and everything you have done."

Diego pulled back slowly, meeting his father's eyes again.

"There is just one more thing."

"Si father?"

"What are you doing to do about Victoria?"

Diego stepped away, walking to the other side of the room. He rested his hands on the mantel above the fireplace. After a moment, he turned back to his father."

"I do not know father." He said, "Until last night, I thought she love only Zorro. Then she said that she loves me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Zorro is going to unmask himself tonight and Diego will claim the woman he loves." He said, "I only hope that she will understand why I kept my secret for so long."

"She will son."

Later that evening

Victoria was in the kitchen, getting ready to make herself some dinner. Her mind was on Diego when she grabbed the pan with out a holder. Pain shot through her hand and she dropped the pan.

"I can't even concentrate." She cried, holding her hand

"Maybe I can help with that." A voice said,

She looked up to see Zorro sitting on the windowsill. He climbed in, leaving the window open. Slowly he walked over to her, his eyes not leaving hers. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. Carefully he brushed a kiss across her palm.

He tried to pull her forward but she wouldn't move. She withdrew her hand from his and walked over to where she kept some medical supplies. He followed, watching her take care of her burn. Finally she looked up and he could see the pain in her eyes. He also knew there was more besides the burn going on in her mind tonight.

"Victoria have I done something to upset you?"

She turned, placing a finger to his lips.

"No but when I tell you what happened…"

He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Nothing you do will ever change my feelings"

"I kissed Diego de la Vega." She blurted out.

"You kissed…"

She motioned to the table.

"I should tell you everything."

They walked over to the table and sat down. Victoria looked down at her hands because she knew she would not be able to look him in the eyes.

"Yesterday I went with Diego to deliver supplies to the children's mission. When we were coming back, we got caught in a storm. We managed to get to the de la Vega stable before the storm got really bad." She looked up, hoping he was able to follow

"Is that when he kissed you?"

"I thought he was but there was this clap of thunder and he pulled away. He took my hand and we ran for the hacienda. As we were, I slipped on the mud and twisted my foot. He scooped me up and carried me to the hacienda. All I could think about was how good it felt to be in his arms."

"Victoria, this isn't…"

"Let me finish."

He nodded, leaning back in the chair. 

"After we cleaned up, Diego brought some dinner to the guest room for us. We talked and when he said good night, he kissed me on the forehead. I leaned back and that was when it happened. At first I was not sure but then I found myself deepening the kiss. If Diego was not a gentleman, I know things would have went further."

"What happened after that?"

"He told me that he loves me." She said, then whispered, "And I love him."

He wanted to jump up and take her in his arms. Instead, he took a deep breath, hoping to came his rapidly beating heart. 

"Victoria please do not make a decision on just one night."

"Its not just one night. I have loved him since we were children."

"All I am asking you to do is think about what you are saying."

"I have spent all day thinking" she said, "And I know what I have to do."

"What?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. Slowly she set it on the table and he could see it was the ring he had given her when he asked for her hand.

"I can't marry you." She said, "I want to be with Diego."

Diego felt his heart soar. She loved him, without the mask. He bowed his head until he was sure that he could control himself. Slowly he raised his head to look in her eyes. It broke his heart to see the sad expression in her eyes. It took all his self-control not to rip the mask off and reveal himself.

"I hope in time you will forgive me. I never planned for this but it happened."

"I know that Diego has loves you."

"How…"

"One day I told you I would reveal myself." He said, leaning forward

With shaking hands, she reached out and slid his hat off his head. Her hands moved to the knot holding his mask on. She undid the knot, letting the mask slid away slowly. A gasp escaped her throat she found herself staring into a familiar face.

"Diego?"

She stood quickly, sending her chair crashing to the floor. Diego stood, trying to take her hand. When she pulled away, Diego felt his heart sink. He took a step towards her but she turned her back on him. 

"Querrida, please listen to me."

She turned, tears streaming down her face.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"Victoria."

"I don't want to hear another word."

"I did what I did to protect you."

"PROTECT ME! DIEGO YOU LIED TO ME!"

Diego moved towards her, taking her hand in his. He held it over his heart and with his other hand, he lifted her chin so that she was staring into his eyes. Gently he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Everything I have said came from my heart."

"I wish I could believe that." She said, pulling her hand away

Diego dropped down to one knee in front of her. 

"I have watched you grow from a little girl to a woman. With each of those years, my love for you grew. The day I left for school, I wanted to ask for your hand but I did no think it would be fair to ask you to wait for 4 years." He said, "When I came back, I was prepared to ask again but the troubles in the pueblo got in the way. Zorro was born and when you met, you fell for him. So I was forced to love you as Zorro and only be a friend as Diego." 

"I can not love a man that can not tell the truth. You have had seven years to tell me and you never once tried. I want you leave and never come back."

Diego stood slowly and walked back to the table. He picked up the mask from the table and tied it around his head. Casting one last look at Victoria, he climbed through the window and disappeared into the night. Victoria fell to the floor, sobs racking her body.

"I love you Diego." She cried out, even though she knew he did not hear her.

Diego rode into the cave to find Felipe was waiting for him. He slid off Tornado and led him to a stall. Felipe rushed over to him, tugging on his shirtsleeve. When he turned. Felipe saw the pain in his eyes. He made the shape of a woman and Diego shook his head.

"No she does not love me." He said sadly

Felipe tugged on his shirt, trying to pull him towards the cave entrance. Diego shook his arm off and began walking towards the steps. Felipe grabbed his arm once more, trying to stop him.

"I am not going back Felipe."

He walked over to the wall where his clothing was hanging., After changing back into the proper cloths of a caballero, he walked upstairs with Felipe on his heels. They stopped outside the sala and Diego turned the ring on the wall. His father looked up as the wall slide away and they entered. Diego dropped onto the sofa, his head in his hands. 

"Diego?"

He looked up, his eyes meeting his father's. When Alejandro saw the pain in his son's eyes, he said

"She did not accept?"

"No father."

"Is there any chance?"

"No father." He said, then rose from the sofa. "Please excuse me, I would like some time alone."

He walked out of the room and into the garden. Alejandro and Felipe watched until the door slid shut. Slowly Alejandro turned to Felipe.

"We have to get them together Felipe."

Felipe nodded, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a plan."

He motioned for Felipe to follow him.

******

Victoria was still on the floor in the tavern, although her sobs had subsided. She pulled herself up just as someone knocked on the door. 

"Please go away."

The knocking continued. She made her way to the door and pulled it open. Felipe rushed inside, grabbing her arm. He tired to pull her to the door but she didn't move.

"What is it Felipe?"

He pulled her arm again. When she didn't move, he let her go. She watched, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. Finally he made the sign of a Z.

"Z…" the she noticed the look on his face. "Diego is in trouble."

He nodded, pointing to the door. She allowed him to pull her out the door where she found a waiting horse. He mounted the horse and reached down to help her up. They rode off into the night, Victoria truly afraid, for this was the first time she had ever thought that she would lose the man she loved.

They arrived at the hacienda and dismounted the horse. 

"Where is he?"

He pointed to the garden. She nodded, glancing towards the gate. When she turned around to question Felipe some more, she found that he was gone. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the gate.

She pushed it open to find Diego with his back to her, playing his guitar. Slowly she approached him. The music made her heart ache, for she knew she was the cause of his pain. She waited for a moment, then whispered

"Diego?"

He stiffened at the sound of her voice. Slowly he set his guitar down and stood. He turned to her, a cold glare in his eyes. 

"What do you want Senorita Escalante?"

He had never been that cold before. She reached out to touch him but he pulled away.

"Diego, we need to talk."

"You said everything you needed to say in the tavern." He said, "Please leave and do not come back. There is nothing more to say."

He turned to walk into the hacienda. She followed and when she was close enough, she grabbed his arm. He spun quickly, gripping her arm. 

"I asked you to leave." He said, pushing her away and continuing towards the hacienda

"Diego please give me a chance!" she cried

He stopped, then turned back to her. Suddenly she found herself afraid of the man that loomed over her. He gripped her arm firmly

"GIVE YOU A CHANCE. DID YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"I AM SORRY DIEGO" she cried, her head dropping to the ground "I caused you a lot pain tonight. I can never take back what I said. I only hope some day he will forgive me and realize how much I love you."

She felt his grip relax. When he didn't say anything, she turned slowly and walked towards the gate. 

"Wait." He said

She stopped, turning slowly but keeping her head to the ground. Sliding his hand under her chin, he lifted her head slowly so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Diego I…" she was silenced when he placed his thumb over her lips

"I have one question to ask you." He said, "And I want you to think before you answer."

She nodded.

"Who do you love?"

He removed his thumb. Victoria started to speak but closed her mouth. She let her arms slip around his neck, locking behind his head. Slowly she drew him down, until their lips met. Diego broke the kiss and reached into his pocket. She watched him pull out her ring. Taking her hand in his, he knelt in front of her. 

"I am asking as the man who loves you. Will you marry me?"

"Si Diego."

He slid the ring on her finger and stood up slowly. Suddenly his happy expression turned to one of sadness. 

"Diego what' is it?"

"You never answered my question? Who do you love?"

Victoria tired to swat his arm but he caught her hand and pressed it to her side.

"I am waiting." He teased

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted

Diego scooped her up in his arms and swung her around the garden. From upstairs, two people watched them in garden. One turned to the other and said

"Things are as they should be."

They turned, walking back into the hacienda. As their doors shut, they could still hear the laughter coming from the garden.

3 weeks later

Victoria was in a guestroom at the De la Vega hacienda, preparing for her wedding. She moved to the bed and picked up her dress. Carefully she carried it over to the mirror and held it up to herself.

"My mother would love to see you wearing her dress." A voice called from behind.

Victoria turned quickly to see Diego sitting on the window sill. 

"What are you doing here?" she gasped, holding the dress in front of her.

He jumped down and walked over to her. Slowly he reached out and took the dress from her. Her eyes followed him to the bed, where he set it down. He returned to her, taking her in his arms.

"I had to see you this morning." He whispered

"Well you've seen me." She whispered, "Now get out before someone finds you."

"Just one more request."

"What is it?'

His hand slid up her back to her neck. He pulled her to him, pressing his lips gently to hers. A knock on the door forced them apart. Victoria took a deep breath, then said

"Si."

"Senor de la Vega has asked me to help you get ready senorita" Marissa called

"Gracias Marissa." She called, "Just give me a moment."

She turned back in time to see the passageway shut. 

_'I'll deal with him later.'_

She walked over to the door and unlocked the door. Slowly she opened to let Marissa inside. They walked to the bed and Victoria picked up her dress.

"Could you get my jewelry from the box please."

Marissa nodded and walked over to the dresser while Victoria slipped behind the screen. She removed her robe and let it drop to the floor. Carefully she stepped into her dress and pulled the straps over her shoulders.

"Marissa?"

The girl stepped behind her and Victoria felt her begin to fasten the hooks on the back of the dress. When she finished, Victoria stepped out from behind the screen. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the jewelry that Diego had given her the night before. Turning back to Marissa, she asked.

"Would you please check on my flowers."

"Si senorita."

Marissa excused herself and Victoria approached the wall slowly. She waited until she heard footsteps retreating before she pressed the molding in the wall that trigged the secret passage. The wall slid away slowly. Victoria waited for a moment, then stepped inside. 

She walked quietly through the passage, not sure of who might be in any of the rooms. She finally heard Diego's voice carrying through the wall. She stopped where his voice seemed the loudest and pulled a small cork from the wall. She saw Felipe helping Diego prepare for the wedding. 

When he turned, Victoria noticed how much his hands were shaking as he tried to tie his necktie. Felipe moved in front of him and completed the task. Diego smiled gratefully. Felipe nodded, then picked up Diego's jacket. He helped his slip it on, then motioned to the door.

"Si, let father know I will be down in a few minutes."

Felipe nodded and walked out the door. Diego waited for a moment, then turned towards the wall. 

"You can come out now."

Victoria waited for a moment, the turned the ring to open the passage. As the wall slid away, Diego walked towards her. He held out his arms but she did not move. Slowly she walked into the room but kept her distance. 

"What is wrong?' he asked

"I am giving you a taste of your own medicine." She said, "You could have said good bye this morning."

"Victoria I…" he began but was interrupted by a knock

"Son" Don Alejandro said, "It is time."

"Just a moment father."

"Tell Victoria I will be waiting downstairs to escort her."

Their eyes met and she began to giggle. Diego opened the door and found his father also grinning. He stepped in, his eyes fixing on Victoria. She noticed the expression in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"You look almost as beautiful as my Elena did on our wedding day."

"Gracias Don Alejandro."

"Victoria please call me father." He said, "You are a part of this family."

"Si Don…Father." She said

Alejandro turned to his son. 

"Padre Miguel is downstairs. He brought what you requested."

"Please excuse me, I must speak to him before the ceremony."

Victoria watched him step out the door. She turned back to Alejandro.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing." He said, "Shall we?"

Victoria nodded and stepped beside the man that in a few short minutes would become her father. She slipped her arms through his and they walked out of the room. As they walked down the stairs, Victoria saw a little girl in a white dress waiting at the bottom.

"Selena?" she whispered

The little girl looked up, a smile on her face. Victoria slipped her arm out of Don Alejandro's and made her way down the steps. She bent down and hugged the little girl. When she stood up, Diego was in front of her.

"What is she…"

"She is ours."

"Ours?"

Diego knelt down next to the child.

"Selena how would you like to stay here with Victoria and I?"

"Forever." She whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Si."

Selena nodded, her eyes traveling from Diego to Victoria. Diego picked her up and hugged her. He handed her to Victoria, who hugged her as well. She felt his arms wrap around them both. She looked over Selena's shoulder, meeting Diego's eyes.

"What about children of our own?"

"There will be plenty of time for that." He said, "This little girl needs a home now. There is something that I need to discuss with you first."

She set Selena down and they walked a few feet away. Victoria thought something was wrong by the way that he was acting. 

"Diego what is it?"

"There is something I should have told you before I asked you to marry me."

"Nothing can change my mind now."

"I made a promise to Felipe that I would adopt him someday."

"Diego, I would be honored to call Felipe my son."

"Gracias Victoria."

Diego wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Don Alejandro cleared his throat. Diego and Victoria glanced up to see him watching them. They pulled apart slowly.

"It is time." 

"Si father." Diego said

He pressed another quick kiss to Victoria's lips and disappeared down a long hallway. Marissa appeared and handed Victoria a bouquet of roses and wild flowers. Victoria looked down at the bouquet, then pulled out the roses and handed them to Selena. The little girl beamed as she held them to her chest.

"Selena, did the padre tell you what to do." Victoria asked

"Si."

Victoria turned to Don Alejandro, who held out his arm. Victoria slipped hers through his, and with Selena leading the way, they made their way down the hall. 

They stepped into the garden and everyone stood. Felipe was standing by the doorway and held out his hand to Selena. The little girl slipped her hand in his and they made their way down the aisle. Victoria watched them, her heart swelling with pride.

"Are you ready?"

"Si."

They began down the aisle slowly, Victoria keeping her eyes on Selena and Felipe until they made their way to the altar. Felipe showed Selena where to stand, then stepped over to where Diego stood. Victoria looked up and her eyes met Diego's. 

They stepped in front of the altar and Alejandro stepped away. She handed her bouquet to Selena, then turned to Diego. He held out his hand and Victoria slipped hers into his. They faced padre Miguel and smiled.

"Instead of the normal wedding vows, Diego and Victoria have chosen to make their own vows. Diego please."

Diego turned to Victoria

"Victoria, you have been my best friend since we were children. Over the years, that friendship has grown into love. Today I ask you to accept this ring as a sign of my faith and love for you."

He turned to Felipe who handed him a gold band. He slid it onto her finger, then raised her hand to his mouth. Padre Miguel turned to Victoria.

"Victoria."

"Diego, you are the missing part of my soul. I love you more that words can express. I ask you to accept my ring as a sign of my eternal devotion."

She looked at Felipe, who produced another ring. Victoria took the ring and slipped it on Diego's finger. They turned to face Padre Miguel.

"Your vows today will unite you for life. Diego, you may kiss your bride.

Diego turned Victoria to him and drew her forward. His lips brushed gently against her.

Later that evening

Victoria and Alejandro were watching Diego spin around the floor with Selena. She smiled as Selena's giggles carried over the music. 

"He will be an excellent father." She whispered

"And you will be an excellent mother." Alejandro said

Victoria turned back to him.

"I am so scared father. I became a wife and mother of 2 in one day."

"Two?"

"Si, Diego and I are going to adopt Felipe as well."

"That is wonderful."

"I am just worried that I will not be able to handle everything at once."

"Victoria, you are De la Vega. You will never be alone. Do not ever forget that. Anytime you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"He is right." A voice said

Victoria looked up to see Diego standing next to her. 

"Where is Selena?" she asked

"Felipe took her upstairs." He said, extending his hand. "Excuse us father but I have not yet had the chance to dance with my wife."

He pulled her to her feet and led her onto the floor. She slipped into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. They spun around the floor, her laughter mixing with the music. Diego knew that he would never tire of that sound. His father watched them, remembering the love he and Elena shared on their wedding day. He glanced up at the sky.

"Our son has finally chosen his mate Elena."

Diego led Victoria back to the back to the patio. He sat, pulling her into his lap. He kissed the back of her neck and smiled when she shivered. 

"What will you do now son?" Alejandro asked

Diego looked around, making sure no one was close by

"Zorro will continue." He whispered, then tightened his arms around Victoria, "But he has a wife and family now so he will be more careful."

"What about…"

"I also plan to take a more active role with the ranchero. 

"But son…"

"As for making you a grandfather" he said, scooping Victoria in his arms, "Time will tell. Good night father."

He turned and headed up the stairs, Victoria giggling the whole way

6 months later

Diego stood on the balcony with Victoria, Felipe and Selena. He held Victoria's hand in his as they watched everyone mill around the garden. After a moment, he said

"My friends."

Everyone looked up, stopping their talking

"I want to thank you all for coming today to celebrate this joyous occasion." He said, "And it gives me great pride to introduce the two newest members of my family: Felipe and Selena de la Vega,"

Everyone began to clap as Felipe stepped forward. Diego picked Selena up, holding her close to him. He set her down, then pulled Victoria forward. His hand rested on Victoria's slightly swollen stomach.

"It also give me great pleasure to announce that next year Victoria and I will be welcoming another new member into the De la Vega family."

Everyone began to clap again. Diego leaned toward his wife and kissed her.


End file.
